¡Feliz Año Nuevo!
by usagi bombon
Summary: Quien dice que el decir adios a un año no puede estar lleno de magia?  El fin de año puede cumplir un ultimo deseo o regalo...


Antes que nada, los personajes no son mios, la historia si, fue hecha con inspiriacion... sacada del baul de los recuerdos originalmente era una historia para navidad pero quien dice que no hay magia para este año nuevo?

espero sea de su agrado... hay un cap extra... espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Año Nuevo!<em>

_Han pasado dos años desde que te conocí y aun sigo aquí con este sentimiento que alberga mi corazón y por mas que intente negármelo en un principio, es algo que deje de hacer , no tiene remedio seguir ocultando estos sentimientos y lo peor es… que no es correspondido…_

_Nuevamente aquí estoy mirando la luna, esa hermosa luna llena acompañada de unas también hermosas estrellas, cada vez que las veo siento que estas cerca, es una extraña sensación pero te siento cerca al contemplarlas, eres realmente una estrella fugaz, llegaste y partiste otra vez llevándote contigo mismo sin que lo supieras mi corazón. Y ahora has vuelto y ¡Dios! Ya no se nada…_

_Apareces cuando menos se te espera, como si la vida misma quisiera que te mantuviera presente en mi vida, a pesar de que quisiera olvidar tu existencia, sacarte de mi mente y corazón, pero…. cuando pareciera que finalmente lo logre, llegas como un fantasma apareciendo delante mío como si con ello me dijeras aquí estoy no te olvides de mi, y al mismo tiempo desapareces dejándome un vacio, un dolor en el pecho..._

_¿Que serás en mi vida?... _

_¿Un tormento?..._

_Hasta el más dulce tormento es doloroso, y aquí sigo... En este camino luchando para conmigo misma y con la vida, porque lo que quiero es que formes un recuerdo..._

_Aunque se que dentro de mi..._

_Quisiera tenerte a mi lado. _

_Quisiera correr, huir de este sentimiento pero no puedo porque así como quiero alejarme quiero permanecer a tu lado, si tan solo pudiera tener en claro mis sentimientos, si tan solo tu me ayudaras, dándome respuestas de que es lo que tu sientes, lo que tu deseas y dejaras de confundirme._

_La vida, el destino quizá se entercan en que tu recuerdo se mantenga presente, tu nombre… tu nombre lo llevo grabado profundamente… ¿como hago para borrarlo? _

_Acaso…. ¿tu tienes la respuesta? Si la tienes házmela saber que no puedo seguir así, no puedo, en una lucha entre la razón y el corazón si tan solo el corazón obedeciera a la razón…. Pero parece escuchar y ver cada vez que tú apareces, provocándome un gran dolor._

_¡Dios ayúdame! Ayúdame a entender, a entender porque, porque si no se puede estar a su lado aquí sigo… soñando con su amor. _

_Porque quiero sacarte de mí, que solo seas un recuerdo_

_Pero se que dentro de mi…._

_Quisiera permanecer eternamente a tu lado._

_Yaten… has vuelto y nos encontramos en las mismas condiciones, siento como si para ti la única mujer en el planeta o mejor dicho en el universo entero sea tu princesa._

Debo parecer una loca llorando con este frio en medio del parque- apareciendo en ella una sonrisa, secándose las lagrimas- será mejor irme a casa, hace mucho frio.

¿ Mina?-la rubia miro hacia al poseedor de esa voz que ella conocía tan bien, de esa voz q tanto amaba

- Yaten…-dijo la chica en un susurro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en casa…. ¿Estas bien?-decía el chico con algo de… ¿preocupación? El noto la mirada triste de Mina, pudo notar en su angelical rostro pequeños pero a la vez evidentes rastros de traviesas lágrimas.

- sí, estoy bien no te preocupes- la chica se había ruborizado un poco al ver en el rostro del joven peliplateado, se veía muy bien vestido con una camisa de cuello tortuga de manga larga blanca, llevaba un saco y pantalón negro y una bufanda también, pero lo que llamo la atención de la chica fue… que llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas, sintiendo su corazón partir en ese momento y en sus ojos se volvió a reflejar esa tristeza

- Mina… ¿realmente estas bien?- acercándose a la chica

- si lo estoy, debo irme, me han de estar esperando – se encamino la rubia para ir a su casa pero fue detenida cuando cierto chico de ojos verdes la agarraron por el brazo.

- te acompaño a tu casa Mina-la chica le sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- no hace falta Yaten, además creo que te deben estar esperando a ti también-señalando el ramo de flores a lo que el chico las vio y se ruborizo

- no te preocupes, te acompaño a tu casa- insistió el chico y sin mucho que discutir termino por aceptar la chica y así comenzaron su camino- y ¿donde fuiste? Digo si se puede saber

- fui a casa de Serena, hable con las chicas pero a ella la fui a ver.

- así que fuiste a ver a serena

- sip, sabes Yaten, ella a demás de ser mi princesa es mi amiga, es mi mejor amiga mas que princesa- dicho esto la chica sonrió- nos conocimos en extrañas condiciones pero son muchos momentos que hemos pasado juntas… tu también debes entender bien de ello a fin de cuentas nos conocimos en las mismas condiciones.

Yaten sonrió-tienes razón nos conocimos en extrañas condiciones pero aquí nos tienes otra vez, quien iba a pensar que regresaríamos después de un año-ambos sonrieron

- en eso tienes muchas razón, de Taiki y Seiya me lo podría esperar, pero de ti no

-¿por qué de mi no?

Mina sonrió- hay Yaten que no recuerdas lo que decías cuando llegaron por primera vez-provocando que el chico se ruborizara

- bueno… pero tú lo dijiste eran extrañas circunstancias, además no es del todo cierto, tu fuiste una gran amiga en mi estancia aquí aunque no lo creas yo te considere así y te quie… -el chico callo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir decidió no terminar de hablar dejando la palabra en el aire…

- muchas gracias Yaten-le sonrió la chica

- mina… ¿porque te quedaste en el parque después de ir con serena? Acaso, ¿esperabas a alguien?

- no, no esperaba a alguien, es solo que me arrepentí de ir a un lugar…-bajo la mirada la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas

- y…. ¿a dónde ibas a ir?-dijo el joven con gran curiosidad, pero…

- mira Yaten! Ahí esta mi casa, muchas gracias por acompañarme…. Te deseo unas felices fiestas-y salió corriendo, lo que no se esperaba es que el chico no se iría así como así y la siguió nuevamente la tomo por el brazo… la rubia se detuvo de inmediato y volteo

- espera Mina… yo… yo quiero…-el chico hablaba algo nervioso y se podía apreciar cierto rubor en sus mejillas lo hacían lucir muy lindo y tierno.

-¿que pasa Yaten?

- yo… Mina-el chico la miro a los ojos haciendo que ella se estremeciera- yo quiero decirte… que eres una niña muy valiosa, eres una chica única, quiero agradecerte por todo tu apoyo y cariño en la batalla con Galaxia, también quería disculparme por la forma en como te trate yo-el chico no pudo terminar puesto que la chica lo interumpio

-no tienes porque disculparte, estabas muy preocupado por tu princesa y era tu prioridad…

- déjame termina por favor-la chica asintió- no te voy a negar que era una de mis prioridades y en un principio asi fue… pero… después las cosas cambiaron y yo me negaba a ello-la chica lo miro confundida el lo comprendió y continuo con su explicación- Mina en cierta manera siempre estuviste ahí y a pesar de que te trate fríamente en varias ocasiones me enseñaste muchas cosas como el dia de la audición- la miro de manera dulce y le sonrio a la rubia provocando que ella se ruborizara- pero no solo eso, yo me aferre mas que nada a la mision después porque no quería parecer y estar como Seiya-sonriendo nuevamente mirando hacia las estrellas-

- Yaten… yo, yo no….

- cuando nos fuimos me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, los tres decidimos regresar, y yo ya no podía seguir guardándome lo que siento- el chico se arrodillo y tomo la mano de la rubia- Mina Aino no se como ni cuando solo se que entraste a mi corazón y que TE AMO como nunca pensé hacerlo… ¿me harias el honor de ser mi novia?-extendiéndole el ramo al cual ella tomo

La rubia sintió su corazón brincar de felicidad, de sus hermosos ojos azules comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de felicidad ella se inclino y mirando directamente a los ojos a Yaten le sonrió y le respondió- no sabes cuanto soñé y espere este momento, claro que acepto ser tu novia

Yaten la tomo de la cintura le dio unas vueltas y finalmente la beso, el beso que ambos tanto habían esperado, el beso soñado por ambos un beso tierno, dulce un beso que expresaba todo el amor que sentían mutuamente…. Al separarse

- muchas gracias Yaten, me has hecho muy feliz- tomo de su chaqueta una cajita- es para ti-el chico lo recibió iba a abrirlo pero lo detuvo-ábrelo cuando estés en casa, ahora tienes tu respuesta hacia donde me dirigía al quedarme en el parque.-sonriendo de una manera dulce y calida

-¿ llorabas por mi?-la chica asintió y continuo con su respuesta- siempre creí que tu corazón le pertenecía a una única persona, a tu princesa-mirándolo a los ojos Yaten sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla

- y así fue hasta que conocí a cierta chica que me roba el sueño que me deja sin aliento cuando sonríe, la chica que puedo estar mirando todo una vida entera… te amo Mina

Nuevamente se acercaron para unir sus labios y darse

un nuevo beso expresando tanto o mas amor que el primero en eso sonaron las campanadas era ya media noche poco a poco fueron separándose….

- feliz año nuevo, mi diosa del amor

- feliz año nuevo mi adorado y dulce tormento

Ambos chicos se sonrieron, sellando esa noche mágica mientras unos copos de nieve hacían su aparición cayendo y siendo testigos de esa historia de amor que daba inicio.

…*******…..

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic...aun hay un cap especial... falta corregir cosillas jejeje

espero que despidan al año 2011 con alegria, no se como les haya ido en este año, por mi parte creo q pase por muchas cosas no tan sencillas, con mucas lagrimas si, pero lo considero como un año de aprendizaje y crecimiento, si no les fue tan bien veanlo de esta manera, porque a lo mejor este 2012 nos recompenza, la vida es una ruleta, da muchas vueltas y llena de mil y un sorpresas... diviertanse!

los quiere y manda saludos su siempre amiga usagi bombon

nos leemos en este 2012


End file.
